The Frisbee Channel:Frisy The Boy Scout
Frisbee:And now, thats how to scare a bear off! Oh, I hear smalll animals! All of us know what that means!(pulls shotgun and aims it at Fishy Boopkins and Jason) Fishy Boopkins:Oh hey Frisbee! We're making a fire for our badge! Frisbee:Ooooh! I love badges! Can I join you? Jason:(tries to light fire but fails) F*ck this! (Lights fire with lighter) Backpack:Wow what a fine fire! You get your badge! Jason and Fishy Boopkins:Yay! Backpack:How about you Frisbee? (Frisbee lights the forest on fire) Backpack:Why you little...OK Frisbee you've earned your badge! (At camp) Bear Trap:Okay you little cubs Frisbee, Jason, and dumb Fishy Boopkins earned your badges Bear Trap:New cub Frisbee have this BadgeDex Frisbee:YEAHHHHHH BOIIII Badge #004:Tent Pitching Badge Pitch a d*mn f**king tent. Even a baby can do it. Bear Trap:Alright plz pitch tent (Cranberry, OP, Chespin, and Link Hat already finished) Jason:Screw tents. Here's a dumpster! Fishy Boopkins:I feel like I belong in it. Jason:I do too. Frisbee:Now were supposed to make a tent huh?!(Turns into Builder and creates a pile of wood with a hammer a crane and a gun) Badge #042: The Whiffle Badge Make crap from wood. Bear Trap:Alright little cubs using wood and a knife you can make some pretty bad *ss sh*t Backpack:(carves Hitler and is killed by him) (Nazi anthem plays) Jason:Wait, why is this Sword laying around? (Picks up Sword and chops the wood Naruto style) Fishy Boopkins:I'm sorry don't eat me for this.. (stabs wood) (Frisbee cuts down Camp base which Paradoxy is on, watching everything) Bear Trap:I like how these cubs act out Badge #532: The Bird Watching Badge Find many kinds of birds. Fishy Boopkins:I see.. a pigeon! A seagull! A white bird! And there's someone getting murdered! Jason:(spying on person in shower) AH DEAR GOD MY EYES (Person turns lights on to the max) Frisbee:(Watches a Ho-Oh and shoots it) Backpack:Frisbee, don't shoot a bird- AHH (Gets caught by bird) SHOOT IT Frisbee:Sorry, I'm not allowed to shoot birds! Badge #567: The First Aid Badge Patch up an injured person. Bear Trap:Now you will help this injured person Fishy Boopkins:Have Teddy! He'll help you feel better! Jason:What hurts? (Injured man points to his leg) Jason:I know CPR! Injured Man:AHH Backpack:What are you doing with the shovel Frisbee? Frisbee:Burying him! He's screwed. Bear Trap:I like him Badge #675: The Attack Helicopter Piloting Badge Pilot an attack helicopter. Backpack:So, Frisbee, Youll drive now! (Frisbee drives horribly and crashes) Frisbee:LANDING (1 minute later) Frisbee:That was lots of fun! Badge #990: The Rocket Launcher Badge Craft a Rocket Launcher using rocks and sticks. Bear Trap:Ok cubs you will go from cubs to big magestic bear Bear Trap:By manufacturing a rocket launcher Bear Trap:To learn how to build a rocket launcher you will Bear Trap:Need a rock and a stick Bear Trap:And do one more simple thing- OH SH*T THE PO-PO (That night) Bear Trap:I have one more task before graduation, last night the Eagle camp stole my briefcase. I need you to unite and get it back! Frisbee:Will there be badges? Bear Trap:Mkay sure Badge #???: The Comrade Infiltration Badge Infiltrate the Eagle base to help Comrade Bear Trap. Guard Dog:RUFF Backpack:Shh! (Frisbee yells at the scouts in Eagle " Ya wanna see a dead body?") Eagle:Who did that?! Bell:F*CKING RING RING F*CKING RING RING Frisbee:Hey dumb*ss Ho-Oh! (They get in Backpacks tent) Ho-Oh:AKK (Tries to get Fishy Boopkins but gets shot with a rocket launcher) Eagle:(pulls bowling ball out) (Jason dodges it with his wood shield) (Frisbee Gets case) Jason:Help I don't think I'll make it Frisbee:I know CPR! Jason:Nevermind I'll just die (Later) Bear Trap:You have grown from small cub to majestic bear, you have done well. But I can teach you no longer. Be good, cubs. (Bear Trap rises in the air while USSR anthem plays) Frisbee:Where dafuq is my badge?!?!?